Apenas porque te amo
by Kik-chan
Summary: Ela realmente amava ele. E ele? O que acontecerá depois da tempestade? Leiam para saber mais!
1. Cadê você?

Antes de tudo, quero pedir minhas sinceras desculpas a todas as pessoas que lêem minha fic "Proibido Gostar?", pois não posto há um bom tempo... Mil desculpas, de verdade! Tenho toda a história na cabeça, mas ela não sai no papel... Para quem ler essa aqui, fica como um "presente", já que não estou postando a PG.

Muito obrigada pela compreensão!

Obs: Essa fic foi dividida em três partes – e eu dividi em três capítulos para postar.

"..." – pensamento

Espero que vocês gostem!

**Apenas porque te amo**

_Por Kik-chan_

**Parte 1:** _Cadê você?_

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _(telefone)

- Deixa que eu atendo!! – grita a garota, correndo para pegar o telefone. – Alô? – diz, ofegante.

- Alô, Kagome?

- Oi! Oi Inu! – estava toda feliz por ouvir a sua voz. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, er... eu queria te encontrar. Será que a gente podia se ver lá pelas 17 horas?

- Ah, claro que sim! O-Onde eu te encontro?

- Hum... pode ser ai no seu prédio?

- Ok! 17 horas, estarei em frente a fonte, te esperando.

- Ta bom... – sua voz parecia desencanada, desanimada. – Tchau Kagome.

- Um beijo Inu!

- Outro...

_Tu...tu...tu..._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- YES! Nem acredito que vou encontrar o Inu! – Kagome estava no seu quarto, se arrumando ansiosamente para encontrar o namorado. – Será que assim ta bom? – olhou-se no espelho: vestia uma saia, de um leve tecido, rosa e com algumas flores desenhadas; uma baby look da mesma cor da saia e um casaquinho bem delicado, branco, por cima. O cabelo estava preso num meio "rabo de cavalo", deixando boa parte dele solto. Passou seu perfume preferido e olhou-se uma última vez no espelho. – Pronto! – saiu do quarto. – Tchau mãe! Vou descer para encontrar o InuYasha e já volto! – disse, saindo do apartamento e entrando no elevador.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Andava de um lado para o outro esperando InuYasha. Sempre ficava meio nervosa quando ia encontrá-lo. Já estava em frente a pequena fonte, atrás de seu prédio, onde tudo havia começado. Mexia nas mãos, impaciente, até avistar o garoto se aproximando.

- InuYasha! – correu para ele, e o cumprimentou com um tímido "selinho".

- Oi Kagome... – tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

- O que foi? – perguntou a menina. – Você não está bem, Inu?

- Kagome, vamos sentar.

Sentaram-se no banco logo em frente à fonte.

- Gome, eu espero que você não me entenda mal, mas eu... eu...

- O que foi, InuYasha? Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Eu... eu acho que a gente não ta mais dando certo junto. É isso.

"Quê?!"

"O... o que é isso...?"

"Como... como assim?!"

Seu coração acelerava. Parecia perder a respiração. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Eu não quero que você fique triste, eu... podemos continuar sendo amigos, e... eu... eu acho que... que não gosto mais de você como... antes...

Não conseguia dizer nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

- Eu... tenho que ir agora, Kagome. – deu um beijo no rosto da menina e saiu.

"Por que?! Por que tão de repente? Ontem mesmo estávamos juntos, rindo, nos... amando... eu... eu.. ontem... eu amava. _Amava_ o InuYasha... eu... _eu amo o InuYasha_! _**Amo**_!"

Nesse momento, desabou a chorar. Ali mesmo, na fonte. Onde tudo havia começado. E, agora, onde tudo havia acabado.

Cadê você que era assim

De coração grudado em mim?

Cadê você que não está

Mas vive em mim, me faz sonhar?

Cadê você...?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o


	2. Não ter

Parte 2: Não ter

**Parte 2:** _Não ter_

Três semanas haviam se passado desde que InuYasha terminara com Kagome. Agora, ela voltava aos poucos a ser aquela garota alegre que sempre foi. Nas primeiras semanas, só se via uma garota triste, sorrindo forçadamente e com os olhos inchados. E não que ela já tivesse superado isso. Não. Ela ama InuYasha. E ainda sentia aquele enorme vazio em seu peito.

Era domingo. Sua mãe preparava o almoço. Seu pai assistia à televisão. Ela estava no seu quarto, olhando a janela.

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _

- Eu atendo! – correu para o telefone – Alô? Ah, oi tia... Não, ela ta aqui sim. Espera só um pouquinho... MÃE!

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _

- Eu pego! Alô? Quem? Oi Sr. Bankotsu, só um minutinho que vou passar pro meu pai. PAI!

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _

- Eu ateeendooo! Alô? Quem gostaria? Só um minuto. MÃE!

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _

- Peguei! Alô?! Oi vovô... O quê? Não, eu não to estou gripada... ta, vou passar pra ele. PAI!

_Triiiim... Triiiiim... _

- Ai, ai, se não for ele dessa vez eu desisto... Alô? – disse, desanimada.

- Kagome?

- Sango?

- Oi Gome!

- Oi, San...

- Nossa, que desanimo... achou que fosse ele, não é?

- Ah San... é, eu achei...

- Gome, você tem que superar isso. Esquece.

- Mas não é tão simples assim...

"Não é..."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- Mãe, vou dar uma volta, ta?

- Onde você vai, filha?

- Ah, vou por ai... nem sei.. – saiu, fechando a porta.

- Estou preocupada com a Kagome, querido... – disse a mãe de Kagome.

- Não podemos fazer nada além do que já fizemos, meu amor... Nada mais... – disse o pai, abraçando a mãe.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Andava pela rua. Era por volta de umas 16h, o tempo começava a fechar lentamente. Observava as pessoas andando na rua, se divertindo por simplesmente ser um domingo sem nada demais para fazer. Foi andando até parar na lanchonete que mais gostava. Era simples, num lugar aberto e cheio de mesas em volta. Ao lado direito, havia um piano branco, que ficava a disposição de quem quisesse tocar. Foi se aproximando dele. Olhou em volta, e não viu ninguém além dos funcionários da lanchonete. Sentou-se em frente ao piano, e começou a tocar.

O telefone chama sem parar

Existe um fio de esperança em mim

Ah! Se eu pudesse enfim saber

Quanto de mim ainda resta

Em você

Esse vazio vira fantasia

Deixando a noite, me roubando o dia

Pra quem não sabe o que fazer

Um sonho mais que interessa

Viver

Não ter, não ter

Um perfume que não se esquece

Não ter

O ruído do seu sorriso

Não ter

Essa hora tão mágica

Não ter

O carinho que eu preciso

Não ter, o seu ritmo sempre doce

Não ter, seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse

Não ter, Minha vida é viver de você

Não ter, qualquer razão que eu pudesse...

Te reconquistar

E se alegrar com a minha companhia

Pra essa ilusão,enfim, poder dizer

Só uma vida não basta

Porque

Pra cada nuvem que o céu cobrir

Uma estrela nova vai surgir

Pra quem não sabe o que fazer

Um sonho mais que interessa

Viver!

Não ter, não ter, o seu ritmo sempre doce

Não ter, seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse

Não ter, a minha vida é viver de você

Não ter, qualquer razão que eu pudesse...

Se por acaso um dia, assim sem querer, resolver

Voltar pra mim eu nunca ia te pôr de castigo

Todo esse tempo, sempre e sempre

Nunca em mim se apagou

O sonho verdadeiro de te ter aqui comigo

Pois essa minha vida assim, sem você

Vale o quê?

Se a cada passo, digo e faço o que eu nunca escondo

Só há motivo pra esse amor dizer que nunca mudou

È a idéia que ele vive, cresce, cada vez mais livre

Meu amor

Lembra de quando tudo começou

Em cada gesto a força da magia

Como um feitiço do tempo

Por quê??

Não ter, não ter

Um perfume que não se esquece

Não ter, o ruído do teu sorriso

Não ter, essa hora tão mágica

Não ter, o carinho que eu preciso

Não ter, o seu ritmo sempre doce

Não ter, seu amor pra onde quer que eu fosse

Não ter, minha vida é viver de você

Não ter, qualquer razão que eu pudesse...

Ouve aplausos. Quando olha em volta, umas 15 pessoas que passavam por ali haviam parado para escutá-la, e os funcionários também estavam ali. As pessoas sorriam para ela. Envergonhada, levantou-se.

- Er... Obrigada. – agradece, timidamente. Logo as pessoas se dispersam, e ali, no meio delas, surge um rosto familiar para a garota.

- I... Inu... Yasha?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o


	3. Deixe de lado o resto

Parte 3: Deixe de lado o resto

**Parte 3**: _Deixe de lado o resto_

Olhou para ele. Parecia que o vento que batia em seus cabelos e o Sol, que aos poucos ia embora, refletindo sua luz em seu rosto, o deixavam mais belo do que nunca. Vestia uma camiseta simples, branca, e uma calça de _"tac-tel" _preta. Estava vestido exatamente como no dia em que pediu Kagome em namoro, há aproximadamente 7 meses atrás. Kagome lembrou-se disso na hora em que o viu. Como poderia esquecer? Enquanto tocava, lembrou-se de todos os momentos que tinha passado junto a ele.

- Oi Gome. – disse InuYasha.

- Oi... – disse a garota, olhando para baixo.

- Eu escutei a sua música. – ela o olhou, corando. – acho que é uma das melhores que você já escreveu...

- Ah... Obrigada.

- Kagome, eu... – deu um passo para frente, fazendo a garota recuar um passo para trás. – Será que a gente pode conversar? Em num lugar mais calmo... talvez?

- É... olha, eu acho melhor não, er... eu...

- Por favor. Só preciso que você me escute. Se quiser ir embora depois, tudo bem. Eu vou entender...

- Ta. Tudo bem então.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- Obrigado por vir até aqui comigo. – disse InuYasha. Agora, estavam na praça principal da cidade, um lugar muito bonito, cheio de árvores, bancos... E uma bela e grande fonte no centro. Era a chamada "Fonte da Sorte", onde as pessoas costumavam jogar moedas fazendo um desejo. Eles estavam em frente a essa fonte.

- De.. de nada...

- Kagome, eu... eu fui um idiota. Eu... eu terminei com você, mas a verdade... é que eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta.

Kagome o olhou. Agora, não conseguia acreditar _nessas _palavras.

- Mas... e-eu achei que você não sentisse mais nada por mim.

- Não Kagome. A verdade é que eu realmente não sei como consegui sobreviver essas três semanas sem você.

A garota corou.

- Então... por que, InuYasha? Por que você...

- Me desculpa, Kagome. Por favor, eu lhe peço, lhe imploro, que me desculpe. Desculpe por ter sido o cara idiota que te fez sofrer. Eu... acho que apenas precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, para me encontrar novamente. E achei que terminar com você fosse a solução mais fácil. Mas a questão é que, sem você, eu me perdi mais ainda. Sem você... eu me sinto um nada, Kagome. Ai percebi o grande erro que tinha cometido. Eu terminei com você, e consegui magoar a pessoa que eu mais _amo_.

"... a pessoa que eu mais amo."

" ... que eu mais..."

"... _**amo**_."

Kagome o olhava, totalmente corada e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então... se você não quiser voltar comigo, eu vou entender perfeitamente. Mas, por favor, me desculpe por tudo que eu te causei. É tudo que eu te peço.

Estavam de frente um para o outro. Kagome olhava para baixo. InuYasha também. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

- Eu... te desculpo. – disse Kagome, ainda olhando para baixo.

- Ah... – InuYasha respira aliviado. Sorri, e olha para ela. – Obrigado Kagome, muito obrigado. Acho... que vou embora então, eu já te incomodei demais...

InuYasha virou-se para ir embora. Kagome não tirava o olhar do chão.

- InuYasha! – disse Kagome, cutucando o ombro do garoto.

Ele virou-se para ela.

- Eu... – olhava para o garoto. – Eu... eu amo você, InuYasha! – disse, e olhou rapidamente para baixo, muito corada.

O garoto sorrio. Abriu o mais largo sorriso que já se vira antes. Kagome continuava de cabeça baixa. Eles estavam mais próximos agora. InuYasha colocou sua mão direita sobre o queixo da garota, levantando seu rosto para si.

- Foi exatamente assim... – disse Kagome, ao encontrar os olhos do garoto. A essa altura, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- O que?

- A primeira vez que você disse que gostava de mim... Foi desse mesmo jeito. Era dia 28 de Junho...

InuYasha sorri.

- Eu me lembro.

- Mesmo?

-Como poderia esquecer? – passou sua outra mão no rosto da garota, secando suas lágrimas. – Eu amo você, Kagome Higurashi.

Dessa vez, foi a menina que abriu um largo sorriso, em meio a um choro e a uma enorme felicidade. InuYasha também sorriu. Puxou o rosto da garota para mais perto de si, e a beijou como só um garoto que realmente _ama_ uma garota poderia beijar.

Quando chegar minha hora, esqueça o que fiz de errado  
Ajude-me a esquecer motivos para me perder  
Não fique ressentida, e quando vc se sentir vazia  
Lembre-se de mim, deixe de lado o resto

_Deixe de lado o resto._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Espero que tenham gostado!!

Na primeira parte, usei a música "Cadê você que não está", de Sandy na segunda parte, "Não Ter", também de Sandy na terceira parte, a tradução de "Leave out all the rest", do Linkin Park. Duas bandas que eu amo xD, hehehe...

Enfim, escrevi com muita boa vontade, agradeço de coração a minha maninha por ter lido e espero, de verdade, que quem leu tenha gostado!

Um beijo, e espero que a gente se veja logo, logo na "Proibido Gostar?"!

E pra quem está lendo essa fic, PG, que tenha me perdoado!

_Kik-chan_


End file.
